Bones- The murder and the ex pt 1
by ScarletHeat
Summary: Mysterious H comes back to haunt Booth by murdering a 14 year old girl named Scarlet Heat. The murderer writes a letter with strict guidelines saying that if any are broken, another kid will die. In the letter, H specifically makes a reference to Booth.
1. chapter 1- The note and the Girl

In the episode "The Daredevil in the Mold", Seeley Booth proposes to Hannah, who turns him down. What if Hannah were to come back? What would happen?

PS- I LOVE Zach Addy, he's my fave intern (minus the whole Gormogon incident) so he's in this 3

Prologue

"Don't touch the body until I get there." Temperance Brennan hung up and put her coffee cup in the dishwasher. "Booth we need to drop Christine off at daycare before the body decomposes."

"Okay, Bones let's go then. Don't worry, your squints will take care of it." Seeley Booth picked up Christine and put her in the car.

Part 1

Bones gaped at the sight before her. "I know I was shocked too. Look at this! I found particulates in the wood, but I won't know what it is until we get back to the lab." Hodgins picked at the wooden coffin resting against the alley wall.

"I want everyone away from the coffin! You can look through the glass, but other than that, don't touch anything! Dr. Brennan, you'll want to see this up close. Read the note." Cam Saroyan walked briskly to Bones and escorted her to the body.

"It's so awful. Who would do this to her?" Angela stared at the 14-year-old girl in the coffin and took pictures. "According to Cam, she's 14 based on whatever the hell she said." The girl wore a strapless white dress that went to her scarred knees. Her dark red, almost auburn hair was in perfect curls, and her green eyes seemed to stare at the world with sorrow. There was no blood, no bones were showing, and other than her knees, there was no evidence of any type of anything. She looked like she was still the glass of the coffin was a note saying:

Careful!

If you open the coffin, touch anything inside, touch her, or gather evidence from the coffin or the girl, she won't be the only death you have to deal with. I'll give you a little hint. Her name is Scarlet Heat. She's an orphan, and no one could ever care about her. Have fun, Booth!

Kisses,

H.

* * *

Booth scanned the note with precision in awe. "Why is it for me? This makes no sense!" Booth looked at the girl as if it were his fault that she was dead. He gave the note to Cam and drove away in his black FBI car. He was obviously pissed off.

"I'll bet you $10 it's an ex of his, Angie." Hodgins laughed slightly but then remembered the girl. Angela looked as if she were going to cry. Zach Addy helped move the body to the lab and took samples of the surrounding items. As he was moving a bag of trash to the side, he noticed light reflecting off of something. He took an evidence bag and picked the object up with his gloved hands. It was a piece of jewelry. "Wow..." Was the first word he said that was "irrational." The gold ring had five small diamonds in it. On the inside were two small dots, meaning that it had been sized. On the inside, 'Scarlet' was engraved. He put it in the evidence bag hoping that it was significant.

"Brennan you can't pretend that this is a regular case! This is worse than Pelan-" Angela stopped speaking when she saw Bones's face.

"Nothing is worse than Pelant! This may be equal, but it's not worse!" Bones had the look of 'take that back right now'


	2. chapter 2- Results and the King

"Dr. Brennan, the autopsy results came in." Cam interrupted. "The vic- Scarlet had traces of medication. It might be perscription. She had two medications for ADHD. She did have another that was peculiar, though. She had a sleep medication that helps anxiety. Without insurance, all three can be really pricey." "So how did she get them? I know Ritalin is commonly dealt as a street drug, but the others.." Angela thought aloud. She then turned to the Angelatron and searched up Scarlet Heat on pharmacy databases. "Look at this. Scarlet had scripts for all of them! Where would she get the scripts and the money for them? I'm telling you, this is weird." Right then Zack and Hodgins came in. "This ring was by the coffin. It has her name engraved on the inside and it was re-sized, meaning that it was too big before." Zack quickly said before Hodgins could speak. "Very good, Zack. I'd like you to check the glass for fingerprints." Bones said and took the evidence bag containing the ring. "King of the lab!" Zack muttered and smirked. "Well I found a sliver of wood that has blood on it. I also found a partial fingerprint, but it's from Scarlet. It looks like she saw her deathbed before she was laid in it. That makes ME King of the lab!" Hodgins smirked back at Zack and pointed with his thumb to himself. 


	3. chapter 3- The Night of Rumors

It was late at night at the Jeffersonian. Bones was in the lab studying the coffin and the remains as much as she could with the strict boundaries. Since it didn't fit on a table, she sat on the floor. Hal, the night watchman, came up behind her. "So, what's her story? I heard that she was a secretly rich orphan that took drugs." Hal asked, his head full of questions. "The victim was a 14-year-old girl that was an orphan, like you heard. I doubt that she was rich, but she was getting expensive medications and she had scripts to them. We found a note on her coffin saying that we couldn't do anything or someone else like her would die. On her radius and ulna, there are contu- sorry I'll put it simply. You see the faint red marks on her wrists? That looks like it's from rope, meaning struggle is possible. I still don't know cause of death because I can't examine the body, but the victim was bound." Bones paused. "Why do I say the victim and the others say her name?" "Well I saw a seminar here that was about that. This guy said it was because you either don't want it to become personal or are a heartless beast. I'm betting it's the personal one." Hal smiled. "You look tired, you should go home. I'm about to check the bathrooms then leave myself. We have guards monitoring the cameras. Goodnight Dr. B." Bones decided to take his advice. She put her lab coat away and locked up the room with the remains. She said bye to Hal and got in the car. She drove past the diner to her house, but her mind wasn't on the road. All she could think about was Scarlet. What did she do to deserve this? No one just does this! At least Pelant had a reason to kill 8 people. It was an irrational reason, but it was still a reason! 


End file.
